Henry Gibson
For the former United States congressman, see Henry R. Gibson; for the percussionist, see Master Henry Gibson; for the dramatist, see Henrik Ibsen. | birthplace = Germantown, Philadelphia Pa., U.S.A. | birthname = Henry Gibson Bateman | othername = Olsen Gibson | homepage = | spouse = Lois Gibson (1965-2007) }} Henry Gibson (born September 21, 1935) is an American actor and songwriter, perhaps best known as a cast member of Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In. His stage name may have been based upon that of the dramatist Henrik Ibsen, and he often pronounced his surname as though it were "Ibsen", particularly when performing as "The Poet" on that comedy-variety show. Biography Early life Gibson was born Henry Gibson Bateman in Germantown, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the son of Dorothy (née Cassidy) and Edmund Albert Bateman. He attended Saint Joseph's Preparatory School, where he was President of the Drama Club.Henry Gibson Biography (1935-) A graduate of The Catholic University of America in Washington, D.C., Gibson served in the U.S. Air Force as an intelligence officer during the 1950s. During the 1950s he developed an act in which he portrayed a southern accented poet. During this period he adopted the stage name Henry Gibson influenced by the name of Norwegian playwright Henrik Ibsen . Career Gibson's acting career began when he was cast in the 1963 Jerry Lewis film The Nutty Professor. He also appeared on The Dick Van Dyke Show, reading the poem "Keep A Goin'" which he turned into a song in the film Nashville. Gibson appeared in four films by Robert Altman: The Long Goodbye (starring Elliott Gould), Nashville (starring Ned Beatty and Keith Carradine), as well as A Perfect Couple and Health. He also appeared in The Incredible Shrinking Woman (starring Lily Tomlin). From Nashville, Gibson was nominated for a Golden Globe Award and won the National Society of Film Critics award for his role of smarmy country music singer Haven Hamilton. Gibson's 'break-out' performance came with the three years he spent as part of the Laugh-In cast. A key character he played was "The Poet," often reciting poems with "sharp satirical or political themes".Henry Gibson (I) - Biography He would emerge from behind a stage flat, wearing a then-trendy Nehru jacket and a string of 'hippie' beads and holding an outlandishly large artificial flower, and say, "of poem -- by Henry Gibson." He would bow stiffly from the waist, recite his poem, and return behind the flat. Gibson's simple-looking poem routine was a memorable enough part of Laugh-In that John Wayne actually performed it on the show once, flower in hand--although in his own inimitable style: "The Sky -- by John Wayne. The Sky is blue/The Grass is green/Get off your butt/And join the Marines!" At which point, Wayne left the scene by smashing through the flat. On Laugh-In, Gibson also regularly appeared in the "Cocktail Party" segments as a Catholic priest, sipping tea. He would put the cup down on the saucer, recite his one-liner in a grave and somber tone, then go back to sipping the tea. He also made recurring appearances in the 1969-1974 anthology sitcom Love, American Style. Gibson is today most often remembered for his roles in two feature films. In the 1989 Tom Hanks/Joe Dante comedy, The 'Burbs, Gibson played the main villain. In 1980 he played the leader of the "Illinois Nazis" in the John Landis film The Blues Brothers. Most younger audiences associate him with this film in particular due to its popularity. He has a brief appearance in Paul Thomas Anderson's Magnolia as an eccentric barfly. He has also worked frequently as a voice actor in animation, most notably portraying Wilbur the pig in the popular children's movie Charlotte's Web (1973). He also worked on the cartoon Galaxy High as Doyle's locker. Gibson re-teamed with director Dante a few years later when Gremlins 2 was released in 1990. He performed a cameo as the office worker who is caught taking a smoking break on camera and fired by the sadistic boss. He later had a leading role in a Season 5 episode of Stargate SG-1 entitled The Sentinel, as the character Marul. Gibson can most recently be seen alongside Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn in the 2005 comedy hit Wedding Crashers, and as supporting character Judge Clark Brown on the TV show Boston Legal. Family In April 1966, he married Lois Joan Geiger, with whom he had three sons: Jonathan David Gibson, Charles Alexander Gibson and James Gibson. Filmography *The Nutty Professor (1963) *Kiss Me, Stupid (1964) *The Outlaws Is Coming (1965) *Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (1968-1971) *Evil Roy Slade (1972) *Every Man Needs One (1972) *Charlotte's Web (1973) - Wilbur (voice) *The Long Goodbye (1973) *The Mini-Munsters (1973) - Mr. Grundy (voice) *Nashville (1975) * The New Original Wonder Woman (1975) - Nickolas *The Last Remake of Beau Geste (1976) *The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977) * Escape from Bogen County (1977) *Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) *The Night They Took Miss Beautiful (1978) *Amateur Night at the Dixie Bar and Grill (1979) *A Perfect Couple (1979) *The Halloween That Almost Wasn't (1979) - Igor, Count Dracula's butler *The Blues Brothers (1980) - Head Nazi *For the Love of It (1980) *HealtH (1980) *The Incredible Shrinking Woman (1981) *The Smurfs (1981) *Tulips (1981) *Nashville Grab (1981) *The Biskitts (1982) *The Wuzzles (1985) *Slow Burn (1986) *The Blinkins (1986) *Galaxy High School (1986) *Monster in the Closet (1987) *Long Gone (1987) *Innerspace (1987) *Switching Channels (1988) *The 'Burbs (1989) *Around the World in 80 Days (1989) *Night Visitor (1989) *Brenda Starr (1989) *The Magic Balloon (1990) *Return to Green Acres (1990) *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) *Tune in Tomorrow... (1990) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1993) *Vault of Horror I (1994) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (1994) *The Bears Who Saved Christmas (1994) *Cyber Bandits (1995) *Daisy-Head Mayzie (1995) *Escape to Witch Mountain (1995) - Ravetch *Santo Bugito (1995) *Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day (1996) *Bio-Dome (1996) *Mother Night (1996) *Asylum (1997) *Stranger in the Kingdom (1998) *Rocket Power (1999) *Magnolia (1999) *Sunset Beach (1999) *Mullitt (2000) *The Luck of the Irish (2001) (TV) *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) *The Year That Trembled (2002) *Teddy Bears' Picnic (2002) *No Prom for Cindy (2002) *The Commission (2003) *The Goldfish (2003) *Never Die Alone (2004) *Boston Legal (2004-2008) *Wedding Crashers (2005) *Trapped Ashes (2006) *Big Stan (2008) References External links * Category:1935 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:The Catholic University of America alumni Category:Living people Category:Actors from Pennsylvania Category:United States Air Force officers Category:American comedians Category:People from Philadelphia